The present disclosure relates to corrosion inhibitors and, more particularly, to a method for preparing a hybrid inorganic-organic nanostructured inhibitive pigment.
Metallic components, achieve higher strengths through inclusion of alloying elements. However, the presence of these alloying elements tends to make the alloy vulnerable to corrosion.
Corrosion inhibitive pigments provide a necessary function in protective coatings in the prevention of metal and alloy corrosion. The majority of high-performance pigments are currently based on hexavalent chromate chemistry. Hexavalent chromium may be relatively toxic such that alternatives are in demand. Conventional individual candidates proposed as alternatives to chromate, include rare earth metal cations: Ce3+, Y3+, La3+, Pr3+; transition metal oxoanions: VO3−, MoO42−, WO42−, transition metal oxides: ZrO2, TiO2, NbOx, ZnO2, CoOx; non-metal oxoanions: PO43−, SiO3−, B2O42−; and organic inhibitors of O, N, and S-containing organic molecules. However, none of these have been shown to be as effective as chromate.